1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a wireless communication apparatus utilizing a fastener to receive/transmit signals.
2. Description of Related Art
The people of the modern society are being used to wireless communication means for conveying information and ideas, and accordingly, the usage efficiency of a wireless communication apparatus gets higher and higher and more diverse for various circumstances. The modem wireless communication apparatus includes, for example, handset, smart handset, multimedia player, PDA (personal digital assistant), aviation GPS (global positioning system), and the like. In addition, various compact wireless communication apparatuses have been gradually developed to become electronic products serving the daily necessities of people.
Generally speaking, the manner for a wireless communication apparatus to receive and process signals usually takes such a mode that an antenna is used to receive signals, then the signals received by the antenna is sent to a circuit for conducting a series of processing. For example, FIG. 1 is a 3D-diagram with localized view of a conventional wireless communication apparatus, wherein a conventional wireless communication apparatus 100 includes a lower housing 110, a substrate 120, a screw 130, an antenna 140, an impedance-matching circuit 150 and a transceiver 160. The antenna 140, the impedance-matching circuit 150 and the transceiver 160 are disposed on the substrate 120.
The conventional wireless communication apparatus 100 has a through hole 121 at a corner of the substrate 120, the lower housing 110 has a nut 111 corresponding to the through hole 121, and the screw 130 is suitable to be screwed into the through hole 121 and fixed in the nut 111 for fastening the substrate 120 with the lower housing 110. Note that the miniaturization design consideration of the conventional wireless communication apparatus 100 requires the screw 130 to be disposed at a corner of the substrate 120. In addition, in order to avoid the antenna 140 from being influence by hand holding effect, the antenna 140 may be disposed at the surrounding edges of the substrate 120 as well.
When both the antenna 140 and the screw 130 are disposed at a corner of the substrate 120 however, the capacity of receiving and transmitting electromagnetic signals of the antenna 140 is affected by the screw 130. Therefore, in order to promote the receiving and transmitting capacity of the antenna 140, the antenna 140 must be spaced apart by a specific distance (for example, 1 mm) or beyond the screw 130. In other words, the conventional wireless communication apparatus 100 needs to pay a cost of larger hardware space for promoting the receiving and transmitting capacity thereof.